


Sorting The Mail

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-07
Updated: 2007-02-07
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Sorting The Mail

Title: Sorting The Mail  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: G  
Challenge: #163: Snape and Unfinished Letters  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: Slash implied. (SS/HP)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Sorting The Mail

~

_Cuffe, how dare you publish pictures of me and Potter_?

Harry stifled laughter as he read the rest of the half-finished letter. He’d actually _liked_ the pictures in question. A lot.

Setting it aside, he grabbed another.

_Skeeter, leave Potter alone_. He _might not use Unforgivables, but I have fewer constraints_.

Harry sighed. At least Severus hadn’t actually _sent_ this one.

_Draco, for the last time, yes, I intend to marry Potter, and no, I shall not change my mind_...

Harry smiled. Maybe he’d give Hedwig _that_ one to deliver now.

“Potter? What are you doing?”

“Just sorting the mail!”

~


End file.
